Cure for the Thirsty
Quest Summary : *Quest Prerequisite (required to unlock the quest) **You Have to be a Vampire **You Have to join The Witch Hunter Guild *Average Requirements **Moderate Lockpicking Level (above 10 is advised) **Some Lockpicks (if you are below level 10) **Moderate Perception Level (above 12 is advised) **Moderate Herblore Level (above 6 is advised) *Quest Reward **Cure for The Thirsty (the potion) (you will not get this if your Herblore level is low) **Cure for The Thirsty (the recipe - automatically registered in your herblore recipee post quest completion) vamp cure intro.png Guild Lockdown.png|Guild Lockdown vamp cure quest prompt.png So, you've met the prerequisite, head to the guild hall and accept the quest. Next, open the journal menu to start the quest (Journal Quest does not consume Movement, spend some first to make room for recovery). The battles, aside from the first two, are extremely hard (since both are Mages). If you already have some experience in Intellect and Wisdom. Equip all of your best Leather armors to boost Spell Resistance, or go sparta with your highest damage output weapon. Your first hurdle here is Lockpicking attempt, followed by 2 chained Zombie battles from the Cemetery, so if you can handle the cemetery, both of these zombies poses no threat. Next comes Perception attempt. And please do note that if yours if low enough, you'll be stuck repeating this until you succeed. When you succeed, the real threat begins. As you've come face to face with Volkstein, The Necromancer. ' Do Not Proceed' after you've beaten him. Take a short break, and heal with whatever recovery item you have. If you've spent mana, wait for it to recover enough to cast one or two heal spell (6 mana), since the threat is not yet over. Continue the quest when you're ready. Next, we'll meet Auster, The Witch. She has about the same prowess as Volkstein, so if Volkstein already gave you enough hard time, it's better to leave the quest here for now and train more. Now that you've beaten Auster, the last hurdle is Herblore attempt. If you're not confident with your Herblore level, raise it some more before proceeding. As it drops the ready-made potion when you succeed. But that doesn't really matter anyway, since you can craft your own potion after you've finished the quest. Downside is, Grimy Silverleaves are rare. (Dropped by Dark Mage - Cemetery, and Goblin Shaman - Farmfield). (as of August 1st' patch, Grimy Silverleaf along with the new herb, Grimy Priest Blood, have chance to be obtained via Herblore Gathering) vc - prompt 1.png vc - prompt 2.png vc - prompt 3 - 1st battle - zombie.png|Zombie Battle. vc - prompt 4 - battle 2 - Volkstein Necromancer.png|Volkstein. vc - prompt 5.png|prompt 5. use this chance for recovery if you have to. vc - prompt 6 - Auster the Witch.png|Last battle in the quest, Auster. vc - prompt 7.png vc - prompt 7.png vc - prompt 8.png|Herblore Attempt